Emerald Eyes
by laurenkmyers
Summary: Oliver Queen might just open his eyes and see what's been right in front of him all along. It only took a trip to a Gentlemen's club, a green corset and her emerald eyes.


A big hello to any one who is reading this story. This is my second story published on here to date.  
I honestly hope you enjoy it, as it was a lot of fun to write. I may or may not have a smutty follow-up if anyone is interested.

* * *

The Justice League had successfully made it home in one piece; their latest mission took them across the globe all the way to London, England, and what a mission it was. The boys were officially wiped; having successfully taken down eight separate Luthor Corp. warehouses and saved at least a hundred lives whilst over there.

The long flight home was where they completed their de-briefing, once that was out of the way the boys all hit the sack and were out even before their heads hit their respective pillows. Mission complete. Lex Luthor take down, piece of cake.

Chloe shut down the computers at Watchtowers main terminal and just as she was about to turn in for the night she received a text from her newest employer, it read: _'_**Tonight's the night baby doll, wear something sexy'**Chloe scanned the text a few more times, her stomach churning as a sudden wave a nervous energy swept across her. _Please let tonight go well _she thought before she gathered everything she would need for the night picking up the bag she had already packed a couple of days ago and headed out the door.

The boys arrived in Metropolis late that same evening, refreshed and very much awake. Bart was on edge, he hated planes, he liked to travel his own way, but Oliver insisted he was needed for the de-briefing. The boys needed the night off to just wind down and relax, so when Bart suggested they hit a strip club and have some fun, everyone but Oliver was totally game.

Oliver turned on the boys with an incredulous look on his face "A strip club? You all seriously want to go to a strip club right now?" Oliver turned to look at his team and watched as they all nodded their heads in agreement. Oliver sighed.

AC, having noticed the defeated look on his boss' face patted him on the back and said "Come on, man, it'll be fun. Live a little. What happened to the Playboy Billionaire who used to go out partying every night, huh?"

"Yeah man, it's one night. It should be a laugh" Victor agreed. Bart stood watching the display with mischievous eyes and the biggest 'I-always-get-what-I-want' grin on his face.

Completely out-voted Oliver finally gave in "Fine, we'll go, but I have another agenda for the night, there's this Gentlemen's club a few blocks from Watchtower that I've wanted to check out for a few weeks, something's not right about it and I'm pretty sure a lot of the girls who work there are under-age so I'm taking you there with the intention of finding out, but you guys enjoy yourselves, no pressure, just be my back-up if I need it, yeah?"

"Ooh, a _Gentlemen's club _boss? Sounds a bit posh?" Bart spoke, putting on his best British accent "why the bloody hell not", he exclaimed and with an excited look on his face used his super speed and gathered each of the guys a nice outfit for the evening.

"Let's go before all the hot mamacitas are taken".

Inside '_Tease' _Chloe was getting ready for her big debut. She was literally going to kill Lois for guilt-tripping her into doing this. _All for the greater good, though, right_? Lois had said as she asked Chloe for her biggest favour yet.

Chloe was quite the dancer, as Lois knew all too well from those earlier childhood years together, and that had worked in her favour when convincing Chloe to become the star act at one of the seedier Gentlemen's clubs in Metropolis.

Lois had forced Chloe to audition to be the newest attraction at _'Tease'_ for a story she was currently working on. Lois has absolutely no sense of rhythm and listening to her sing was like listening to the shrill sound of a whistle being blown at 5am on a Sunday morning and was therefore forced, by default, of course, to ask her baby cuz, to step in and _'take one for the team'. _

Chloe reluctantly agreed, but only because she wanted the place shut down and the poor, underage girls free from their lives of forced slavery and degradation.

The boys arrived at '_Tease' _at no time at all. Bart took one look at the name and laughed, suddenly nervous for reasons he was unsure of. Oliver walked in first, giving the host his name and asking for the best VIP booth they had available and for their drinks to be ready and waiting. They walked in under the pretence that they were there for AC's stag party. AC scoffed at the idea of being tied down to any girl who was a 'land lover', but played along with their cover with a smile on his face.

The host, who was dressed in the sluttiest lace underwear you had ever seen, showed them to their booth with a sway to her voluptuous hips and wink. "What can I get you tonight boys?"

They boys ordered their respective drinks, all slapping Bart across the head when he ordered, with a snort and a laugh, a 'Screaming Orgasm'. Oliver ordered his usual blend of scotch and downed his first glass to calm himself. His gaze swept the room, surveying and calculated. The place was heaving. Men, young and old, had come out tonight and Oliver sourly wished he'd declined the guys and just gone home, but considering he was here he may as well do some investigating. Just as he was about to get up and do a quick sweep the lights went down and the announcer began his final introduction for the night's show

"And now, Gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce to you, our newest member and our headlining act tonight, the elusive Emerald Darling!'

Emerald Darling took to the stage wearing the tightest green outfit known to man. Lace, feathers, sequins, you name it. This outfit had it all. The music began and Emerald lay comfortably on her love seat as she started her routine _'Where have I been all my life?' _ The crowd went absolutely wild as Emerald danced around the stage, flirting and taken money graciously, but not once did she take off an item of clothing. Her performance was sensual and graceful. The men could not take their eyes off her beautiful body gracefully swinging her hips and running her hands down lower and lower. They were transfixed.

Oliver and the boys had stopped their mindless chatter at the announcement that this would be the final showcase of the night and sat back ready to watch Emerald Darling do her thing. As soon as she started singing and dancing the lights reflected off of her beautiful face, the entire 'Queen party' froze in their seats.

_Is that who I think it is?  
No way that can't be?  
Oh my god it really is.  
Chloe._

AC, Victor and Bart all turned their attention to their boss, whose eyes were wide with shock, confusion, and most of all, arousal. None of them knew what to say. They all knew Oliver was completely head over heels in love with their favourite Watchtower, but they all knew, too well, that Oliver was too shit scared to actually do anything about it. They all sat in silence, entranced by Chloe's performance.

Oliver Queen was in shock. He sat there, completely in a trance, as his Watchtower danced across that stage, swinging her hips and touching herself with all her sensual beauty bearing down on him, and he was shocked. There was no other way to put it. This was the last place he ever would have expected to see her.

When the shock had past, confusion coloured his face. _Why was Chloe working here? Why wasn't she wearing more clothes? But most importantly, when did she learn to sing and dance like __**that**__? _And at that point, as confused and shocked as he still was, the last emotion he felt was pure, godforsaken arousal. Oliver already knew that Chloe was one hell of a woman with one hell of a body, but it was a little different seeing her walk about in her usual business attire and then watching her dance around in the tightest green lace costume he had ever seen.  
_She. Looked. Edible__. __Incredible._

And if that wasn't bad enough, the amount of male attention she was attracting was _killing him. _No one had the right to ogle his Chloe like that. As the song came to a close the men got worked up and angry that she was leaving and chanted groggily, 'ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!' amongst the others that yelled 'Take your clothes off!'

Emerald Darling gave the men one last seductive wink before floating backstage.

The men were furious. The announcer jumped back on stage quickly and settled them all down by shouting 'Now, now, the girls will be back before you know it to give you your own private lap dance, just keeps those dollars handy'.

The boys were all sat staring at one another in silence. Not once had anyone spoken about what they had just witnessed. None of them knew what they could possibly say to make ease the tension rolling off their boss in waves. Oliver glanced at each of them once, nodding his head and stood making his way over to the bar, and, evidently, the owner of the establishment, one Stannis Brian.

"Ah, Mr Queen I had been informed you had arrived. I would have come to greet you had I not wished to see my star act perform. It's her first night tonight and I wanted to see how she would do, and what a performance it was" he said as a filthy, suggestive look graced his features.

"I want her for the evening" Oliver said, trying to keep his voice in check.

"I'm afraid the girls have to circulate Mr Queen and as she was such a hit tonight you are not the only man here who wants a private dance, if you know what I mean." And Oliver knew all too well what he meant.

"I don't care about the other men, I want her for the entire evening, is that understood" Oliver said harshly as he handed the man a large wad of cash. The man eyeballed Oliver for a moment before graciously looking down at the money he had just been offered. The amount Oliver had slipped him would keep the entire place running for at least a year, if not more. He looked up at Oliver in shock.

"She's all yours Mr Queen. I hope she does not disappoint" he said calmly before gliding backstage to retrieve his star act.

Backstage Chloe was positively glowing. The reaction she got from her audience, all though they were all sleazy, pervy men, had been mind-blowing. She almost forgot why she was there in the first place, yet she soon sobered up when she saw the other girls staring up at her with anger and fear in their eyes. She didn't have much time to change into her next outfit when the owner of the club, Stannis Brian, appeared in front of her.

"Well, well, well baby doll, that performance was sensational. When I first saw you, I just knew I had to have you, and you didn't disappoint." Chloe was weary of his reaction as it was him she had to please, but to hear him say she didn't suck made her feel like she had accomplished that at least.

"Now, I know you said you only wanted to do the shows but we've got a really big name in here tonight and he's paid me a _very _generous amount of cash to have you be his personal dancer for the entire evening, and baby doll, if you refuse him, you're refusing me, and you know what I do to girls who refuse me" he said with a little bit of hidden malice in his voice. _Ahh, there's the sleaze ball who hired me _Chloe immediately thought.

Chloe turned on the charms and ran her finger down his chest "Stannis, I'd never refuse you. Just tell me which booth he's at and I'm all his" she said with hidden discontent.

Stannis watched her finger glide over his chest with lust in his eyes. "It's a shame I can't take you home myself baby doll, but he's paying me big bucks for the entire night. Booth eight" he explained "Oh and Darling" he added, leaning in so close that Chloe could feel his breath against her cheek "Don't disappoint me tonight. You'll do whatever he wants you to do, whether that be to strip for him or to fuck him, you do it. Is that clear?"

A nervous flutter in her stomach told her that she would have to be careful out there tonight. She took a step back and looked Stannis dead in the eye before smiling that megawatt smile of hers and replying "Crystal".

Stannis stood over Chloe as she finished tying the last string of her dark, emerald corset together and pushed her boobs up to her chin. Stannis looked her up and down and nodded. Tonight was either going to be a hit or a miss? Chloe sure hoped it was in her favour.

Chloe followed Stannis quietly through the crowd to Booth 8 and stood behind him as she heard him introducing her to the man who had bought her for the evening "I'd like to introduce you to my star act of the evening Miss Emerald Darling" He grabbed Chloe by the arm and swung her round to meet her guests "Emerald, this is Oliver Queen and company…" he drawled on making the necessary introductions, but Chloe wasn't listening anymore, her whole body had gone completely rigid as she stared into the piercing brown eyes of Oliver Queen.

"…I hope you'll be the perfect entertainer Darling" he ended before giving her an encouraging smack on the ass and a devious glare before casually walking away leaving Chloe to her fate.

"Chloe…" but before he could say any more Chloe held a warning hand up at him, before quickly closing the curtain behind them and she hissed in a quiet whisper "My name is Emerald here Oliver, please remember that".

"Fine…Emerald. What the hell do you think you're doing here?"  
"I'm working" she said in a blunt tone.  
"As a stripper?" he questioned, incredulously.  
"For the evening, yes, Oliver, as a stripper" She answered smoothly.  
"Why?"  
"Lois badgered me into it, it's for a story, don't get your kickers in a twist"  
"You're here for a story? Without back-up?" he exclaimed as his temper began to rise.  
"Look, Oliver, you guys were away, I had little time to think about bringing back-up, and it's simple enough. I get up there, I dance and sing a little, get the information I need and then get out. Done." she explained, crossing her arms, which only served to push her already exposed breasts even higher. The move didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

"Guys, hey, you do realise we're still here right?"  
Both Chloe and Oliver turned towards the voice and saw the grins that graced the faces of their team mates. Victor looked between the two of them and held his hands up in an 'I-surrender' gesture and laughed "As much as I am loving the little power struggle between the two of you, I think we're gonna leave you to it."

He looked at Bart and AC and they nodded. "We'll just be outside if you need anything and" he looked at the pair of them before winking and whispering "Don't do anything I wouldn't do".

The three of them left the booth, securing the curtain as they went, leaving Chloe and Oliver alone. Oliver sighed and sat down, gesturing for Chloe to sit next to him.

"Did you get what you needed?" he asked, tone expressionless.  
"I did, and if a certain billionaire hadn't paid for my, hem, services for the entire evening I'd be all warm and tucked up in bed right about now. I'm a big girl Oliver; I don't need you to play the protective brother act I get enough of that from Clark." She turned away from him as he spoke.

"I'm not acting a part Chloe, I just worry about you. You get into trouble more than I do and I'm the one that runs around in green leather saving people" he sighed, exasperatedly. He grabbed her hand in his and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes "I just don't want anything to happen to you".

Chloe looked back at him and saw something in his eyes she hadn't picked up on before, but she brushed it off as a spur of the moment 'I care for you' look.  
"I know you worry Ollie, but I can take care of myself. I've been getting into trouble years before you came along and it will continue to happen even with you in my life."  
And that was the god's honest truth. Chloe Sullivan would always be a danger magnet and that's what scared the shit out of Oliver. Oliver pondered her words for a minute longer.

"So, Emerald Darling, nice name by the way, I heartedly approve. That outfit, however, I do not approve of" he took his time checking her out, lingering on her well rounded breasts pushed up perfectly by that damn corset, down to her impeccably flat stomach, all the way down her gorgeous, slender legs wrapped in nothing but clear tights and finally to those 'fuck me' green heels she was sporting that just emphasised the length of her gorgeous legs, then he made his way back up again to meet her eyes.

Chloe watched the way he eyed her up and down, gulping when his gaze lingered on her breasts. Her heart beating so hard against her chest she thought it might jump right out and alert Oliver as to what his gaze was doing to her. "Your gaze, Mr Queen, says otherwise. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she spun around for his benefit, slowly and purposefully, giving him the perfect view of the most amazing ass he had ever laid eyes on.

Oliver felt his cock twitch almost painfully at the view. She was a stunning creature. _Why exactly have I been holding out? _He thought morosely to himself as he reached out to grab her. Chloe turned in his arms to stare up into the chocolate brown eyes peering down at her, she saw his eyes darken considerably and suddenly her mouth went completely dry and moisture pooled in her panties. _Wow. _That was the last rational thought that crossed Chloe's mind as Oliver grasped her by the ass with both hands and hoisted her up flush against his body. His impressive erection connecting with her panty-clad core.

Chloe immediately responded by wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms draped loosely around his neck. Oliver stared into her emerald eyes for what seemed like an eternity before something just clicked in his head and his mind was made up he grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. The heat of her mouth against his was bliss. He'd dreamt of tasting her for far too long. She tasted of whiskey and lemon, too of his favourite flavours. She was all Chloe.

Chloe gasped into the kiss, opening her mouth so Oliver could easily slip his tongue inside hers. Their tongues duelled together in the ultimate power struggle. Crashing together in perfect sync. When the two were completely out of breath Oliver pulled back slightly, matting their foreheads together.

"Nothing." He panted, breathing heavily. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with what you're wearing."

* * *

To be continued?  
I hope you all enjoyed it. This was just something that floated into my head and I had to get it out.


End file.
